1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording systems, and in particular, to a recording system in which linked apparatuses perform data recording, using a general-purpose data-description language which is understood and commonly used.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk recorder as a recording unit included in a conventional recording system, and an information receiver such as a set-top box (STB) for recording communication satellite broadcasts are known. In recording methods thereof, a predetermined format is used to perform recording and reading.
By way of example, when receiving a broadcast program, the information receiver accumulatively records, based on a data format unique to the receiver, the data of the received program on a recording medium or in a buffer. The data of the received program are transmitted to a recording unit connected to the receiver by using a transmission method employing a predetermined protocol. The recording unit captures the data of the program in accordance with the transmission method employing the predetermined protocol. The recording unit accumulatively stores, based on its unique data format, the captured data on a recording medium.
The recording unit and the information receiver can communicate with each other by using a predetermined fixed format. However, each cannot convert its unique data format into another.